


Build Me a Home

by Innocentfighter



Series: Two Halves to a Whole [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Character, Jewish Hal Jordan, M/M, Modified Werewolf AU, Pack Dynamics, Shifter AU, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, family building, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: Barry overthinks. Hal doesn’t know what he’s thinking about. It’s a good thing they’re usually on the same page.





	Build Me a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Chronological series who?

Barry leaned against the railings of the porch. He knew that it was stupid of him to be so worked up on a topic he hadn’t discussed with Hal yet, but he couldn’t help but worry. What if this is the thing that breaks their bond? On a logical level, he assumed Hal wouldn’t break this off for even suggesting it, but Barry knew that if they were too different in their thoughts about their future there was no salvaging it. Pair-bonded or not.

The door squeaked open and a second later a sleep-heavy Hal leaned against his back. Barry sniffed the air on reflex, Hal smell tired but also confused. Both things were acceptable considering he rarely left Hal in the bed.

“Mm, Bear?” Hal grumbled, “whatcha doin’ up?”

“Thinking,” Barry replied and leaned back against Hal.

They were quiet as they adjusted so that they would be more comfortable. Hal’s arms were around his neck and Barry was holding both hands as if to keep Hal from sliding off. His scent was still heavy with sleep, so it might not be too far off.

“Thinkin’ bout what?” Hal slurred “is makin your scent weird.”

Barry rumbled to comfort his partner. He forgot that his anxieties tended to wake Hal up. Hal rumbled back and brought his head up so that it was resting on Barry’s shoulder. Barry turned to nose at Hal’s hair. The other made a noise of contentment.

“Don’t try an’ distract me, I’m awake.”

He chuckled, “you sound awake.”

Hal pouted but didn’t open his eyes, “mm, very awake.”

Barry stared out at the yard, his mind flashing to previous thoughts and then he thought about what it would be like to not have this. Could he really give this up for something, someone else? Hal’s nose wrinkled and he pressed it impatiently into Barry’s collarbone.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Barry played with Hal’s fingers. The ring wasn’t on, but he could feel it press into his back, Hal wore it on his neck when he slept. Hal was awake now despite there being no change in his body language, the sleepy scent he carried was gone. Was his distress that evident in his scent or was Hal just overly sensitive to him?

“I’m just thinking,” Barry responded, “I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much.”

Hal opened one eye, “memory thinking or problem thinking?”

Barry chuckled, “why are those the only choice I have for thinking?”

Hal smiled softly, “those are the only two types that bother you so much.”

“I guess it might be problem thinking,” Barry responded, “but it’s a little different.”

Hal snuffled, “let me help.”

There were only two ways the rest of this conversation could go. Barry shook his head, they were pair-bonded, that meant that they should be able to handle this conversation. He had to believe that.

“What do you think about pups?” Barry finally asked.

Hal raised an eyebrow, “like puppies or kids?”

Barry sniffed, so far, his scent was mostly confused, “kids. Have you ever wanted some of your own?”

“I never actively thought about it,” Hal replied, “I mean, I guess I never thought I would get into a relationship where I would feel secure enough to want that.”

Barry nodded. That was a better answer than he thought.

“Why?” Hal’s scent shifted from confused to curious.

It still wasn’t anything negative, so Barry pressed on, “I’ve always wanted some of my own.”

Hal went rigid. Barry let out a sharp whine of distress, Hal reacted to it automatically by rumbling and nosing into his collarbone. Barry calmed down from the action, but Hal was still tense.

“Bear,” Hal said quietly.

_Oh god, here it comes._

“Neither of us have the ability to carry a child.”

_It was nice- wait._ “Hal?”

Hal hummed.

“What did you think I meant?”

“I- uh.” Hal moved from his back to lean against the railing of the porch so he could meet Barry’s eyes, “what did you mean?”

“I just meant someday I wanted kids,” Barry raised an eyebrow, “what were you thinking?”

Hal glanced away, and Barry frowned when he smelled nervousness from him.

“I thought maybe,” Hal sighed, “I thought that this was a roundabout way of telling me that we’re over.”

Barry laughed. Hal looked offended, and Barry knew that he should stop but he couldn’t help it, “you’re the only person I have ever met that would think someone asking to have a family with them meant that they were breaking up.”

Hal blinked and then pouted. His eyes took on a faraway look, Barry watched him process the conversation. He never understood why everyone in the league thought Hal was dumb, he just had to think things through more before reaching the conclusions everyone else already had. He’s not a genius but he wasn’t stupid.

“Oh,” Hal said finally, “but we can’t… wait you want to adopt?”

Barry smiled, “of course, I don’t think either of us would handle using a surrogate well.”

Hal tilted his head and then scowled. Obviously, he reached the same conclusion Barry already had about that particular option.

“How long can we bench this conversation for?” Hal asked.

Barry frowned, “what do you mean?”

“I want to think about this,” Hal explained, “I don’t want to give a rushed answer and the both of us pay for it in the future.”

Barry moved so that he could lean against Hal. Their fronts against each other, “how long do you want?”

Hal rumbled, “a month at least. Then we’ll see where I’m at. Are you sure you want to raise a family with _me?_ ”

Barry stood up straight so that he could catch Hal’s eyes, “you have to ask me? How long have we been bonded?”

Hal ducks his head under Barry’s, “it’ll never be long enough.”

“But yes, I’m sure I want this with you, and we’ll talk about this more in a month when we’re both more awake and prepared.”

Hal rumbled in approval, “let’s go back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts below!


End file.
